Flowerstem (AVoS)
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flowerkit |apprentice=Flowerpaw |rogue=Flowerpaw |warrior=Flowerstem |mother=Grassheart |father=Stonewing |sister=Snaketooth |brother=Whorlpelt |mentor=Scorchfur |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Thunder and Shadow, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Flowerstem is a small silver she-cat. Flowerstem is a ShadowClan warrior that has served under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. Flowerkit was born to Stonewing and Grassheart with her littermates Snaketooth and Whorlpelt, and became an apprentice named Flowerpaw under Scorchfur. She later earned her warrior name, Flowerstem. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Thunder and Shadow :When Rowanstar asks ThunderClan for one of their medicine cats to come to ShadowClan, Leafpool accepts, and the Clan leader thanks her, noting that Grassheart's kits are due any day. He explains that although there are other former queens who could help, he would like a medicine cat close by as it is Grassheart's first litter. :Later, when Alderpaw comes to see Leafpool in ShadowClan, he talks with Violetkit, but Pinenose orders her foster daughter to come into the nursery, as she doesn't want her to get a cold and spread it to Grassheart's kits. :Flowerkit is then later seen for the fist time snuggled together with her siblings, Snakekit and Whorlkit, and they are noted to be a tangle of paws and tails beside Grassheart's belly. Violetkit, who watches them, is longful as she remembers that she and Twigkit used to sleep like that. Later that night, Needlepaw takes Violetkit to meet Darktail's group, and the kit the rogues that ShadowClan is okay, but she privately thinks of how lonely she is, and how she isn't allowed near Grassheart's kits in case of passing on an infection. :At a medicine cat half-moon Gathering, Leafpool explains to Alderpaw how things are in ShadowClan, and she mentions that the previous day she had to hunt for Grassheart. The tabby-and-white she-cat adds that the apprentices aren't bringing her enough food to keep her milk flowing, and that with Flowerkit, Whorlkit, and Snakekit growing fast, the queen needs all the prey she can eat. :Later, after another night where Needlepaw takes Violetkit to Darktail's rogues, they come back to camp but Tawnypelt demands where they were, and Needlepaw says that Violetkit gets bored in camp. Tawnypelt notes that she could help entertain Grassheart's kits, but Violetkit explains that Pinenose had said they were too young for her to play with. The black she-kit thinks of how cute the kits are, but how Pinenose always has a reason for Violetkit to stay away from them. Tawnypelt snaps that she played with all her denamates as a kit, but Violetkit mews that she would play if she was allowed. Soon after, as Violetkit pads to the nursery and squeezes inside, she sees Grassheart's kits squirming and mewling in their nest while their mother dozes. Violetkit scowls at them and thinks that they would never know what it was like to lose a mother and a sister. :That afternoon, when Violetkit is woken by Needlepaw, she notes to herself that she is tired after a morning spent playing with Grassheart's kits, and thinks that Tawnypelt must have kept her word and spoken to their mother. As soon as Violetkit wakes up that morning, the queen had asks her to take Snakekit, Whorlkit, and Flowerkit outside to play, and the older she-kit enjoys teaching them the rules of moss-ball, as well as cat and mouse. However, although she feels less alone while playing with them, the kits are soon resting, snuggled in their nest beside their mother, and Violetkit has nothing to do. :A few days later, as Violetkit eats outside, Pinenose tells her to come inside due to a storm approaching, but the she-kit asks to finish her prey. Violetkit thinks that she hates being stuck in the nursery, especially when Grassheart's kits are asleep and she isn't allowed to make a noise. :Moons later, when Violetpaw, along with other ShadowClan cats, have joined Darktail's group, Rain mentions how they live on a tiny piece of land next to a giant territory, and Violetpaw worries that he is threatening her former Clan, including Grassheart's kits. That dawn, when she returns to ShadowClan, as she enters the camp she glances toward the nursery with the hopes of catching a glimpse of Whorlkit, Snakekit, and Flowerkit. The she-cat wonders if they might have become apprentices, but the nursery is silent. :A few days after, when Twigpaw comes to the apprentices' den in the night to see Violetpaw, the latter is relieved that Whorlkit, Flowerkit, and Snakekit hadn't been made apprentices yet, and that she had the den to herself. However, Twigpaw is caught by Dawnpelt, and the rest of the ShadowClan cats wake up. Whorlkit and Flowerkit tumble out of the nursery, their eyes wide as they see the ThunderClan apprentice. Whorlkit dashes across the clearing, believing that it is an invasion, and Grassheart darts from her den, wrapping her tail around Flowerkit and staring at her son who runs around the clearing. :A few days after, when Twigpaw is still in ShadowClan, she and Violetpaw are visited by Whorlkit and Flowerkit. Flowerkit shakily mews that Grassheart told them that if ThunderClan kits misbehave, they are thrown into the lake, but her brother tells her to not be silly and believe nursery tales. Flowerkit frets about Twigpaw smelling funny, but Whorlkit tells her to hold her breath and he enters the den. From behind, Flowerkit asks if the ThunderClan she-cat is in there, and Whorlkit says that she obviously is. A silver she-kit creeps in behind him, and her eyes widen at the sight of Twigpaw. She exclaims that the gray apprentice looks like a normal cat, and Twigpaw demands to know what Flowerkit thought she looked like. The latter looks thoughtful and notes that the previous night, she had looked like a fox. Violetpaw scoffs at this idea, but Flowerkit retorts that Scorchfur and Ratscar said that all ThunderClan cats are just foxes in cat pelts. Twigpaw irritably notes that the toms are a pair of old gossips, causing the she-kit to splutter in amusement, and ask if she can tell them Twigpaw said that. The gray she-cat frantically refuses. :Violetpaw asks the kits why they are there, and Whorlkit complains that they are bored, with Flowerkit sadly mewing that Grassheart spends all her time with Snakekit. Whorlkit tells Twigpaw that their littermate is sick, and Flowerkit shifts her paws and whimpers that she hopes Snakekit will be better in time for their naming ceremony. Twigpaw suddenly feels sympathy for the two kits and offers playing with them and teaching them hunting skills. Whorlkit agrees but says that they must go outside for more room, so Twigpaw and Violetpaw leave the den, with the two kits pushing past them and racing into the clearing. There, however, Birchpaw and Lionpaw get in a physical fight over some leftover prey, so the horrified Twigpaw stops them, but she notices that Flowerkit and Whorlkit are watching, eyes bright with excitement. Whorlkit asks Twigpaw why she stopped them, and Flowerkit agrees that they would now never know who had won. :After ShadowClan receives the lungwort which heals Rowanstar, it is noted that the Clan leader had given Whorlpaw, Snakepaw, and Flowerpaw their apprentice names, and Grassheart had now returned to her warrior duties, leaving the nursery empty. The lungwort has also healed Snakepaw, and the tabby she-cat now lies beside the clearing while her siblings practice stalking in the long grass behind her. As Tigerheart, the new ShadowClan deputy, assigns patrols, he tells Scorchfur to take Birchpaw, Grassheart, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowtail to the lake to hunt. That night, Rowanstar lists the cats who would be attending the Gathering, and Flowerpaw is one of those chosen to go, along with her littermates. Violetpaw looks around the clearing for the young apprentices, and realizes that it would be their first Gathering. Flowerpaw is seen hurrying toward Rowanstar, her eyes shining, while Whorlpaw follows at her heels. Darkest Night : River of Fire :During a storm, a gust of wind knocks Flowerpaw off her paws and she lands on her back. Scorchfur, her mentor, sees this and immediately runs over to help her. The dark gray tom hauls her upright again. Leafstar later calls her name, along with the other apprentices, ordering them to report to her. Violetshine sees Flowerpaw shaking dust from her pelt. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Flowerstem and Whorlpelt look up from their mouse as Snaketooth and her patrol bring Antfur's body into camp. Later, she and her brother exchange looks when Squirrelflight arrives in camp to seek sanctuary. When Tree, Rootpaw, Squirrelflight and Shadowsight explain about Bramblestar being possessed with an imposter, Flowerstem questions if they are telling the truth. However, she believes them when Tree and Rootpaw make Bramblestar's ghost appear. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :She is seen sharing tongues with Whorlpaw. When Strikestone tells Snakepaw they are going hunt, the apprentice asks if Flowerpaw and Whorlpaw can come. Strikestone says they can as they need to stock the fresh-kill pile and the apprentices can practice group hunting. Flowerpaw and Snakepaw exchange glances before following Scorchfur and Whorlpaw, Juniperclaw at their heels. Later, Flowerpaw is seen with her siblings poking moss into holes in their den. :Flowerpaw is selected by Rowanstar to be part of the battle patrol to attack SkyClan. However, no battle is fought and Flowerpaw and Snakepaw follow after their disappointed mentors. In Tigerheart's dream, Flowerpaw backs away from Hawkwing as he snarls at her. Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is now a warrior named Flowerstem. Trivia Interesting facts *Flowerstem is named after Flowerstream, a member of BlogClan. *She and her littermates are the first cats Tigerstar made warriors. Mistakes *While appearing in Thunder and Shadow, Flowerpaw is omitted from Shattered Sky. This is corrected in Tigerheart's Shadow and Darkest Night. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Grassheart: Father: :Stonewing: Sister: :Snaketooth: Brother: :Whorlpelt: Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references ru:Цветолистаяpl:Kwiecista Łodygafr:Flowerstemfi:Flowerstemde:Blumenpfote (SC) Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters